


Finding A Home

by murdocks_matthew



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Team as Family, stevetony secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocks_matthew/pseuds/murdocks_matthew
Summary: Steve’s first thought after accepting that he had actually been turned into a dog and that he wasn’t just dreaming was that he needed to find Tony.A story where Steve is turned into a dog and finds where he belongs.





	Finding A Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> For [Ayapandagirl](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/) for [SteveTony Secret Santa](https://stevetonysecretsanta.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and merry Christmas!

Steve went to bed completely normal but the next morning he woke up as a dog. Specifically a golden retriever. He’s unsure how it happened but if Steve had to guess he would bet Loki had something to do with this. Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard about a week ago but perhaps Loki had put a spell on Steve that took a while to work. 

 

Steve’s first thought after accepting that he had actually been turned into a dog and that he wasn’t just dreaming was that he needed to find Tony. Tony and him hadn’t exactly started out on the right foot but after the battle Steve had come to respect and even admire Tony and hoped that Tony felt the same way about him but of course after the battle ended they did not talk much. Tony offered Steve a room that had not been destroyed at his tower but Steve declined. Steve had wanted to explore this new century a little before he started actually working more with shield. Natasha was supposed to meet him in D.C. in two weeks but until then Steve was not required to check in with anyone which was not helping him right now. Since he didn’t have to check in with anyone nobody would know that something was wrong which was not very helpful right now. This is why he needed to find Tony. Steve remembered that Tony had mentioned that Bruce had accepted his offer to live at the tower and Steve was sure that between the two of them they would be able to find a way to change him back to normal. All Steve would have to do was convince them that he was a dog but how hard could that be? 

 

To get to Tony though Steve had to find a way out of the hotel room he was currently trapped in. It took a few tries but he was able to get the door open and push the buttons on the elevator. Once Steve was outside he found it quite easy to find Tony’s tower. Being turned into a dog gave him an enhanced sense of smell so all he had to do was follow Tony’s scent. Escaping the hotel and finding the tower had been easy but Steve found himself struggling to break into the tower. He had been trying for a few hours and was about to give up for the day and go find some food because he was starving when Clint showed up.

 

“Oh it’s a dog!” Clint had exclaimed when he first spotted Steve before leaning down to pet him. Steve was unaware that Clint was living at the tower. He had assumed that Tony had only offered “You look hungry. Do you want to come inside? I’m sure Tony won’t mind.” Clint said as he stood up and started walking inside while glancing back to make sure Steve was following.

 

Clint was wrong. Tony  _ did _ mind him bringing a dog inside.

 

“What is that thing.” Tony had asked from the couch as soon as he spotted Steve.

 

“That is a dog. I believe that he is a golden retriever. I thought that someone as smart as you would know what a dog looked like.” Clint replied as he looked through the fridge for something to feed Steve.

 

“I know what a dog is Barton.” Tony snapped. “I want to know why  _ it  _ is in my tower.”

 

“I found him outside and he looked sad and hungry. Look at those eyes! How could I not bring him in?” 

 

“Get rid of it.” Tony commanded. “I don’t want a dog messing up my tower I already have you to clean up after.”

 

“Come on Tony be nice and let the dog stay. I think having a pet would be good for you.” Pepper told him and Tony grumbled that the dog was leaving as soon as they found him a home but from the look of Pepper’s face Steve could tell that was not going to happen. 

 

“If I can’t get rid of the dog can I at least get rid of Clint? I’m sure he misses the apartment shield had him in.” Tony asked and Pepper hit him. Steve tried to laugh but instead he just barked.

 

After finishing the chicken Clint had given him Steve tried to tell them that he was a dog. He attempted to bark in morse code since he assumed Clint would likely understand it but everytime he tried nothing came out, strange. The spell Loki put on him must be blocking any attempts to alert people to who he was. 

 

\---

 

That night after Pepper had left and Clint had gone to bed Steve was left in the living area looking out the window. Clint had tried to talk him into following him to his room but Steve didn’t really want to sleep by Clint. So Steve was left alone in the living area. He had tried to sleep but found himself unable to. 

 

Steve heard the elevator ding and perked up alert. Tony stepped out and rubbed his eyes then looked at Steve.

 

“You’re still here, huh?” He asked walking over to Steve and rubbing his ears. “Did the birdbrain leave you out here alone?” Tony sighed before standing up and walking over towards the kitchen and grabbing the tub of coffee. 

 

Tony then walked back to the elevator and called to Steve. “Come here dog you’re gonna hang out with me tonight.” Steve was curious and bored so he followed Tony. 

 

The elevator opened on Tony’s workshop floor and they got off. Tony walked into the workshop towards a small couch in the corner and while Steve followed he glanced around the place amazed. Tony sat on the couch and Steve hopped up next to him. 

 

“You can stay here tonight just don’t go running around the place.” Tony said petting Steve’s ears like he thought dogs could comprehend english. Which to be fair  _ Steve  _ could but he was not an actual dog. “You looked lonely up there and I know how to feels to be lonely. Don’t go telling anyone that Tony Stark has has a heart though.” Tony laughed.

“If you’re gonna be staying here you’ll probably need a name, right? I’m not very good at naming though so you can’t be picky. How do you feel about Cap? He’s always been compared to a golden retriever so it fits I guess or would that be too stupid? You know I grew up admiring him. My father always talked about how great Captain America was and that I would never be able to measure up, I guess he was right. He loved Captain America more than he loved me. He spent more time searching for him then he spent with me. I guess I can’t really blame Steve for that but when I look at him all I hear is my father saying that Captain America would be disappointed in me. When they first woke Steve up they asked if I would like to meet him. They said maybe meeting someone who was related to one of his old friends would be good for him but I was terrified to have my father’s beliefs confirmed. Steve doesn’t like me though just like my dad said he wouldn’t but it still hurts. It hurts because while Steve doesn’t like me I like him. He’s so much better than what the stories say. He’s every bit as brave and heroic as I was told my entire life but he’s also so human. Steve has a temper and is so damn impulsive. It makes him so much more real and normal. He’s still impossible to live up to but it’s nice knowing that he has flaws and is not perfect I had a bit of a crush of him when I was a kid and it didn’t go away when I met the real deal, no instead it got worse. I invited him here to stay but he declined. I guess dirty motels and shield apartments are better than living with me. Wow I’m spilling my guts to a dog. I’m way too emotional to get any work done tonight.” Tony said pushing Steve off the couch and pulling it out and turning it into a bed. He grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the floor and laid down. Steve hopped onto the pull out bed and snuggled against Tony.

 

Steve didn’t know that Tony felt the way he did, but why should he? It’s not like he spent any time trying to get to know him. Steve wished that Howard was still alive so he could punch him in the face for making Tony feel so worthless. Steve decided that once he was back to normal that he would tell Tony that he was so much better than his father and that he was not disappointed in him. He would tell Tony that he admired him and wanted to be friends. Tony was strong and Steve wanted to make sure he knew that. While he was making plans of what to tell Tony Steve fell asleep.

 

\---

 

The next morning Steve followed Tony to the kitchen area where Bruce was cooking breakfast. Clint and Natasha were sitting on stools near the counter talking. Steve realized that besides Thor, who lived on another planet, that he was the only one who didn’t live in the tower or at least visit it. He wasn’t sure if Natasha actually lived there but Steve would bet she did. Her scent was all over the tower and she seemed awfully close with Clint so it was likely she lived there or was at least over regularly. 

 

“Tony got a dog?” Bruce asked when he spotted Steve.

 

“No Clint got a dog he just likes me better.” Tony replied taking the seat next to Natasha.

 

“From what Clint told me you tried to get rid of the dog the second you saw him.” Natasha said.

“Who me? I love dogs! I’d never throw one outside, however I would get rid of Clint.” Tony said joking. He smelled genuinely happy and content. Actually they all did and Steve felt like he was missing out. He could tell that this was a start of a family that he turned down. All he wanted after he realized that there was no going back home to Bucky and Peggy was to find a place where he belonged. He thinks that he could be apart of this new Avengers family if they let him.

 

“So have you named him yet?” Natasha asked glancing at Steve.

 

“You’re gonna call me stupid.”  Tony started before Clint interrupted.

 

“You’re always stupid.” Tony glared at him before continuing. 

 

“I thought about calling him Cap since Steve isn’t here.”

 

“Well Steve has been compared to golden retrievers before in the past so I think it’s a good name and I’m sure Steve will be amused once he meets Cap.” Bruce said with a laugh.

 

\---

 

That’s how it went for the following days. Steve and Tony hung out in the living area for a few hours a day where there was usually at least one other person in there and then went down to Tony’s workshop. Most nights Tony doesn’t go to sleep until like five am. Steve tried to stay up with him, which he would have been able to do if he was himself, but apparently dogs need more sleep than people do. 

 

It had been exactly a week since he had been turned into a dog when Steve woke up feeling weird. He was back to human and was naked with Tony cuddling him on the tiny couch bed. Steve tried to wiggle his way free without waking Tony but failed.

 

“Cap?” Tony asked with a rough voice and rubbing his eyes. When he opened them they widened and he jumped back. “ _ Steve _ !” He said voice cracking.

 

“I can explain?” Steve said laughing nervously.

 

“Is the explanation that you were a dog because that’s the only thing I can think of.”

 

“I think it had something to do with Loki? I tried to tell you guys but every time I tried it wouldn’t work. I think it must have been part of the spell.”

 

“So you’re saying you’ve been Cap the dog this whole week?” Tony asked and Steve nodded and was silent while Tony processed it. Tony’s face got really pale.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked worried and tried to put his hand on Tony’s shoulder but he jumped away before Steve could.

 

“I told you about my dad! I told you I had a crush on you!” Tony exclaimed laughing and sounding a little unhinged.

 

“I really want to punch Howard in the face.” Steve admitted. 

 

“You do?” 

 

“He made me sound like someone I’m not. I am not disappointed in you, Tony, in fact I admire you. For someone who went through all that you did you are incredibly strong. I didn’t turn down your offer of living here because I hated you, I turned it down because I needed to find where I belonged in this world. I’ve realized this past week that where I belong is here, with you and the rest of the team. If you’ll have me.” Steve said with a small smile.

 

“If I’ll have you? What kind of question is that? Of course I’ll have you or did you forget the part where I’m a little obsessed with you?”

 

“Oh that’s another thing I want to ask you. I’m still new to this time and I’m still unsure how dating works now. Back in my time even looking at a guy wrong could land you in jail. I have very little experience dating in general and even less with guys so take that into consideration but if you’d like I would like to take you out on a date. I want to go slow though so you’ll have to accept that this is so very new to me.” Steve said nervous.

 

“We can go as slow as you want. Yes Steve I’d love to go on a date with you.” Tony smiled.

 

“I guess we should probably go tell everyone that Cap the dog is actually me.” Steve laughed.

 

“After we get you some clothes though.”

 

\---

 

“So you were a dog for a whole week? What was it like?” Clint asked.  

 

“Strange. I could smell and hear so much better than I could as a human.”

 

“Wow that’s neat. I want to be turned into a dog.” Clint said and then glanced between Tony and Bruce. “Hey guys I have a question for you.”

 

“Clint, no.” Natasha said rolling her eyes.

 

“Fine I guess I’ll have to ask Loki.”

“Clint, no.” Natasha said again.

 

“Fine can we at least get a real dog then?” Clint asked.

 

“No, Clint. I don’t want a dog.”  Tony said.

 

“You wanted Steve when he was a dog.” 

 

“That’s different he’s _ Steve _ .”

 

“But you didn’t know that”

 

“No dog Clint.”

 

“Fine how about a cat.”

 

“No, Clint.”

 

Steve watched his team bicker and decided that yeah this way his family. Oh and they were definitely going to get a dog or at least a cat. Tony looked at Steve in the middle of arguing about something with Clint, Steve didn’t know what they were fighting about since he stopped paying attention, and smiled. Steve smiled back and thought that he could be happy here. It would never be his old life but that didn’t mean that it would be a bad life, just a different life and Steve is ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to include Tony having a secret identity and a lot more of dog Steve comforting Tony but I ran out of time. It was also supposed to be longer and have more of a plot as to why Steve was turned into a dog but I think it's fine as it is. I hoped you liked it! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr! [murdocks-matthew](http://murdocks-matthew.tumblr.com/) I accept prompts.


End file.
